Shang Su Yi's will
The will of Shang Su Yi was her last will and testament. She had wrote provisions to ensure her children and family receive them. The will was written by Su Yi in the presence of Fiona Tung Cheng and Alfred Shang on 9 June 2009, 6 years before Su Yi’s death. It was held at the OCBC Centre at 65 Chulia Street. Solicitor Freddy Tan was the keeper of the will in a vanilla folder. Will *Appointment of Leonard Shang and Oliver T'sien as the co-executors *Specific Cash Legacies **$3,000,000 to Lee Ah Ling, housekeeper **$2,000,000 to Lim Ah Ching, personal chef since 1965 **$1,000,000 to Jacob Theseira, gardener of Tyersall Park. **$1,000,000 to each of the Lady’s maids Madri Visudharomn, Patravadee Varoprakorn. Also given was antique Peranakan gold-and-diamond bracelets labeled for them in the Tyersall Park vault **$500,000 to Vikram Ghale, who was head of security for protecting him since 1983. Algive given was a Type 14 Nambu pistol given by Count Hiaichi Terauchi **$250,000 to Ahamad Bin Youssef, the chauffeur. He was also given the 1935 Hispano-Suiza Type 68 J12 Cabriolet **Every remaining employee not mentioned to be given $50,000 each. *Specific Legacies of Personal Proeprty **Jewelry collection be given and distributed. **all artwork, antiques, and other household goods to be given in equal shares as practical with the following provisions ***Felicity Young Leong – collection of Celadon porcelain ***Victoria Young – small painting of a woman by her bedroom window by Edouard Vuillard ***Philip Young – all objects in Tyresall Park that belonged to his faather James Young ***Alexandra Young Cheng – bequeathed collection of carved ivoray-and-jade name seals because she was the only child to know Mandarin ***Eleanor Sung – box of Santa Maria Novella Almond Soap ***Astrid Leong – bequeathed entire collection fo cheongsams, ceremonial robes, vintage textiles, hates, and accessories. ***Cecilia Cheng Moncur – a Chinese scroll painting of a gallopping herd of horses from the Northern Song period by Gonglin **Oliver T’sien – pair of Emile -Jacques Ruhlmann table lamps and signed first edition of W. Somerset Maugham’s Far Eastern Tales **Edison Cheng – a pair of Asprey sapphire-and-platinum cuff links – gifted to h er husband on their golden anniversary by the Sultan of Perawak. ***Henry Leong Jr. and Peter Leong – nothing because they were attended to in her late husband’s Will **Legacy of Historical Archives, Photographs, Documents, Personal Letters, and ephemera. - All ownership and all copyrights and IP rights of her personal archive to Nicoholas Young **Legacy of Shares – all 1,000,000 Ling Holdings of shares returned to Jacqueline Ling *Residue of My Estate - The residue of estate consists of: Cash and other financial instruments held at my banks (OCBC in Singapore, HSBC in Hong Kong, Bangkok Bank in Thailand, C. Hoare & Co. in London, Landolt & Cie in Switzerland). I direct all the monies held in these institutions to be used toward payment of the legacies specified in Clause 2. At the fulfillment of all the specific legacies, I ask that any remaining monies be used to fund a new charitable foundation to be named THE YOUNG FOUNDATION, in memory of my husband Sir James Young. I appoint Astrid Leong and Nicholas Young as co-executors of the foundation. *Legacies of Real Property – All property in Cameron Higlands to Aleander Leong **Chiang Main, Thailand property given to Catherine Young Ankara. If she does not survive her, to her children James, Matthew, and Adam in equal shares **Tysersall Park given in the following people in portions ***Philip Young – 30 percent ***Felicity Young - 12.5 percent *** Catherine Young -12.5 percent *** Victoria Young -12.5 percent *** Alexandra Young Cheng - 12.5 percent *** Nicholas Young 10 percent *** Alistair Cheng 10 percent Category:Items